Reborn's Grandson
by Lighted Candle
Summary: Idea/Challenge for HP being Reborn's grandson
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn

This story is more of a challenge, I just wrote out snipits of scenes that i thought of if:  
1\. Harry is Reborn's grandson (or great-grandson)  
2\. Harry left Britain with Teddy  
3\. A doctor made a machine to seek out certain flames within an area- originally for medical purpose reasons, might eventually be used for a flame based version of the marauder's map

I might write more of it later, but it's up for grabs. I don't believe in confining a story to one author. I do however think that people who merely copy stories are boring (not to mention rude and illegal), because there is so much that can be changed.

With one plot hole or question, suddenly one story can prompt a hundred or more ideas and those ideas can create other prompts- there is so many of them floating in my brain, I just don't have the patience to write out the story typically.

 **The only requirements to this challenge are:**

 **1\. Harry is Reborn's grandson or great-grandson**

 **2\. Harry is a sky, even if his flames are an injured mess or inactive**

 **Optional: Harry harmonizes with Shamal**

 **Please keep it clean (no foul language or dirty jokes)**

.

.

.

HP is Reborn's grandson (Lily adopted?)

HP leaves wizarding world with Teddy Lupin

HP is discovered by a device to locate flames (doctor looking for a donation for a patient) and is discovered to be related to Reborn from there

HP donates flames in exchange for (unknowingly given and given?) knowledge about it

The Doctor asks for a bit of blood (telling Harry that it will help save his patient but he doesn't actually need it) Harry refuses, but donates recently activated flames?

Assassin (or underground investigator hired by nurse) investigates Harry's temporary home after seeing teddy. Harry attacks the assassin. Assassin Steals Harry and Teddy's blood while they are unconsious?

Enemy discovers Harry's blood relationship to Reborn (teddy assumed? Or verified as not related to reborn?)

"Who was his mother?"

"Her name was Tonks."

"Odd name."

"

.

Shamal's gaze darted nervously to the photo and (bloodly obtained) results as he waited for the sun archipelago to answer his cell.

"Ciaos"

"Were you aware you have a blood relative?"

On the other end of the phone Reborn's eyebrows shot up, his composure slipping a bit. Eventually Reborn cleared his throat, "How sure are you of this?"

"As sure as I can be without having run the tests myself. I'm still tracking the kid down, he's sure got droves of assassins after him since he blew up the _'s familia base of operations." Shamal could just hear Reborn's smirk, although it was probably thinner than normal. Even from a couple continents away, Shamal shuddered as he felt Reborn's lazer cold glare,

"How close of a relationship?"

"According to the results I just pilfered of several blood work tests, he does have something in his bloodstream that messes up the results. However," Shamal took a deep breath, "It says that you are likely to be at least his uncle. But... Reborn..."

"What." Reborn growled

"He is much more likely to be your grandson."

Silence.

"Where was he last seen?" Reborn demanded.

"Southern Deutschland"

.

.

"This kid isn't related to Reborn at all!"

"What are we going to boss? Kill him?"

"Well Reborn doesn't know that." The boss mused, "And he looks enough like the hitman to lure him in. Where is the hitman n-"

"Excuse me." One of his lackeys tapped him on the shoulder.

Irriated _ turned around, "What is it?!" He demanded,

"Your coffee sir."

"Ah yes, Codrad that's 20 hours of paperwork you just volunteered for because of your interruption."

His minion nodded stiffly, "Yes sir."

"As I was saying, where are our enemies?"

.

.

Shamal swallowed and made another phone call.

"Are you at the hospital?" Reborn voiced immediately.

"No. We're actually in the woods in northern Italy."

"...

.

"What have you learned about him?"

Shamal glanced over to the sleeping boys behind him, "Your grandson or not, he'd make a good addition to the family. He's has the mark of a formidable survivor, intensely protective of his son-"

" _Son?_ " Reborn inhaled.

"Unconfirmed if he was adopted or not, but the toddler looks and behaves uncannily like him."

.

"You're rambling, what's wrong?"

Shamal let out a shuddering breath, "I- he, He's a sky Reborn."

"He's a sky?!"

"Yes. A very strong but inactive one. And Reborn? I may have accidentally _andunknowinglyharmonizedwiththekid_."

There was a long pause "...you harmonized with my potential grand _son_!"

"It was an accident! I didn't realize until after I had healed his most threatening injuries." Shamal defended himself.

"Just how badly was he injured Shamal?!"


	2. Current Authors and Summaries

Authors who have taken up my challenge:

.

1st. Zaidee Lightheart's Another Sinclair

He learned the name of one of his grandparents, but knowing Harry's luck, said relative was long dead. Truthfully the savior of wizarding Britain didn't really care about the heartbreaking confession revealed within his grandmother's diaries. Still, the new information about his mother and grandmother began to improved Harry's perception of the events and people around him. He changed. Some friendships faded. Other relationships matured into a team that helped neutral magicals survive the war.

As soon as the boy-who-lived's part was over, Harry (now Jameson) blood-adopted his orphaned godson and fled Britain. Settling into Italy, his new family name started to draw unwelcome attention. But the young war veteran put his foot down, warning those in mafia world that dared intrude on his doorstep. Jameson would enter the world of shadows on his own terms or not at all.

.

2nd. A Jaded Family by GiuliaZe

Overworked and overwhelmed, the British aurors are reluctantly unable to help Fem!Harry find and rescue her kidnapped godson, Teddy Lupin. Ignoring that she is still a wanted criminal in the muggle world, Harriet Potter determines that nothing will prevent her from saving Teddy. So, Harriet works with an equally grim Andromeda Tonks (formerly Black) to come up with methods to pass undetected including a new alias…

.

.

.

.

.

.

The challenge remains open for other authors who wish to try their hand at it as long as they send me a message and a summary of their idea (simply so none of the stories are too similar- copycats are rude because they are boring and boring because they aren't authorized creators)


End file.
